book of circus: neko
by carmen12053
Summary: A young neko girl from the future is accidentally sent to the past of Victorian London and desperately tries to find her way home. In the process she meets a specific demon...


Hungry. Oh, so hungry. A feminine figure whines to the dark corner of the dark alley is where she stayed hidden from the boisterous crowd cheering for the circus parading down the streets of London ready to perform. She sighed, feeling a dark aura nearby. She searched out the aura with her advanced sight. Stopping at an old building, she tried to read the sign atop of it "Under... Under..." she giggled to herself "Oh Undertaker," she whispered to herself because she was always alone. Suddenly, she heard quiet whispers coming from the dark spooky building that smelled of carved wood and the dead. Loud boisterous laughter shook the building violently.

The small dark figure hiding near the building cringed covering her ears (the ones that were hidden from site of course). Her oh so sensitive and delicate ears. "Now I understand what the humans mean when they say curiosity kills the cat my poor ears ...there's no human on earth-land that could have such a powerful laugh." When the ear deafening laugh died down the mysterious figure stood back up and continued walking. Even though she almost went deaf, she continued on with her walk, clinging to the wall for balance and ever so slowly inched her way to the door of the building that shook only moments ago. Her primary goal at the moment was to reach the door and salvage some food from the owner. "It's... been days... so... hungry..." she murmured to herself.

 **? POV:**

I hear a door creak open. I hide in the shadows. I watch as a tall dark man escorts a small young boy. Looks like a noble and his ...father? I sense the dark aura coming from them . I simply must follow them I mean seriously it's not every day I sense a powerful aura like this. At least I have enough strength to at least follow them maybe steel some food from them. Plus I'm quite curious .I've decided I will in fact follow them and if I'm lucky they might have some cream. I follow them undetected hidden in the shadows running on top of roof tops. I follow the elegant carriage to a large townhouse as they exit the carriage I listen intensely as my stomach growls catching the tall ones attention I quickly hide. "What was that Sebastian do you see anything" the young noblemen asked. Well he can't be the father if the boy speaks to him by his name. I will sneak in there somehow I can smell it they have food "ill prepare tea then we can leave to go to the circus to investigate master" the tall dark and ooohhh he's handsome...

"Alright Sebastian," the young master replied. He simply ignored Sebastian's behavior, but didn't let it slip his mind. Sebastian led his young master inside the townhouse soon after I hear a rustle in what I think is a staff kitchen I smell warm delicacies coming from a back window. Just a, as small whiff wouldn't hurt. I follow the sweet scent and there I saw him .well his back. His sleeves where pulled up and strapped on his pale muscular arms. I watch as he bakes and cooks at such a pase any normal human wouldn't be able to see him but I can. What is he? I need to get closer it smells sooo good .I didn't realize I was drooling until I felt a warm liquid on my skin. He doesn't notice me as he sets a fresh baked pie right in front of me on a table right by the window. Here goes nothing.

I lean forward quickly and grab the hot pan an curse in my breath as I'm about to make my escape I feel a tug my skirt and I look back then yank my clothes are clean off by this man's strength, my clothes fell to my feet I saw his eyes fierce and ready to kill turned to a soft haze and is that a tint of blush? As instinct I throw the pie at the surprised man whom just stripped me of my clothing leaving me in my black underwear which would defiantly be deemed inappropriate in this time. My long fluffy brown tail and ears showing. I ran as fast as I can "pervert "I hiss at him as I ran away. The moon shines bright and I curse "damn it all I must have dropped my amulet" Thanks to the moons rays my form changes. My soft skin is turned to a soft dark brown coat of fur, claws sharp eyes hazel slits. "Sigh" I really need to get my amulet back I can't stay in this form forever. That butler ...if I follow him in this form not only will I get my amulet back but ill also get free food. Just puuuurrrfect.


End file.
